conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Ford
Gerald Rudolph Ford Jr. (1913-2006) was an American politician. He served as the 38th President of the United States from 1974 to 1977. After succeeding Richard Nixon, he was the 40th Vice President of the United States from Later 1973 to Mid-1974. Personality Though he was not popular during his Presidency, after his death most people agreed that he made the right decisions. Ford was well-liked by fellow Representatives, often called a "Congressman's Congressman". He also had a reputation for clumsiness. History Early Life Gerald Ford was born in 1913 in Omaha, Nebraska with the name Leslie Lynch King Jr. Ford's mother divorced his father because of his physical abuse. She received full custody and moved to Grand Rapids, Michigan were she remarried and Leslie Lynch King Jr. was renamed Gerald Ford. Ford went on to get a football scholarship to the University of Michigan and obtained a Bachelor's Degree in economics1935. He later attended the University of Michigan Law School and Yale Law School where he earned his Juris Doctor 1941. In 1942 however, he enlisted in the Navy and fought in World War 2 and reached the rank of Lieutenant Commander. In 1948, Ford married Elizabeth Warren and they had four children. Political Career Ford was elected to the House of Representative in 1948 and served in it until 1973. In 1963, Ford was appointed to The Warren Commission to investigate the assasination of John F. Kennedy. In 1964, Republicans lost a lot of Representatives in elections and Ford was selected as House Minority Leader. As Minority Leader, Ford became popular for criticizing the Vietnam War and appearing on television with Senator Everett Dirksen suggesting conservative alternative solutions to the countries problems. After Nixon became President, Ford was able to help push through important legislation including, the National Environmental Policy Act and the Tax Reform Act of 1969. When Vice President Spiro Agnew resigned for taking bribes, Nixon chose Ford to be his new Vice President. A year later, Nixon resigned do to the Watergate Scandal and Ford became President. Presidency As President Ford made many controversial decisions. One of them was the pardon on Richard Nixon. Ford claimed padoning Nixon was to help the nation move on quickly and begin a sort of healing process, while others claimed it was part of corrupt bargain in which Nixon received a pardon as a gift in exchange Ford got the Presidency. Ford also pardoned all the Vietnam War draft dodgers and military deserters and officially withdrew the last troops from Vietnam. Ford also appointed Nelson Rockefeller to Vice President The economy was going through a great deal of inflation, so Ford started his WIN program (Whip Inflation Now). He encouraged people to curb there own spending and increase their personal savings to get through the tough time. Ford also established the Education for All Handicapped Children Act, which established special education in public schools. Ford was never able to balance the budget during his Presidency. Ford had two assasination attempts during his Presidency, but they both failed. Ford lost his re-election in 1976 to Democrat Jimmy Carter. Post-Presidency Ford made many public appearances at charitable events and historical events. He also wrote two books, an autobiography entitled "A Time to Heal", and a book of humerous anecdotes entitled, "Humor and the Presidency". Ford was also the co-chairmen of several organizations including National Comission of Federal Election Reform and Continuity of Government Comission. Ford also joined the Republican Unity Coalition, which is a group dedicated to making sexual orientation a "non-issue" among Republicans. He died in 2006. Political Positions and Stances Abortion American Culture and Values Economics Education Energy and Oil Foreign Policy Global Warming and Environment Government Roles Health Care Immigration National Security Same Sex Marriage Second Amendment Rights Accomplishments Quotes My fellow Americans, our long national nightmare is over. I'm a Ford, not a Lincoln. See Also *Republican Party Category:Presidents Category:Vice Presidents Category:A to Z Category:Former Representatives Category:Republicans Category:NRA Members Category:People Who Are Awesome